


Happy New Year!

by LadyVamp



Category: SM Entertainment | SMTown, Super Junior
Genre: M/M, kpop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-13
Updated: 2015-12-13
Packaged: 2018-05-06 11:08:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5414549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyVamp/pseuds/LadyVamp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Heechul spends New Years Eve with Siwon</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy New Year!

The dorm was quiet. It was always quiet lately, especially on holidays. Heechul sat in his room, the only living thing left in the empty 12th floor apartment, besides his three cats sleeping on his bed and maybe a few bugs hiding under a rug somewhere. All the other members had schedules tonight, were out of the country or with their families. It was new years eve, of course no one was home.

 

“Everyone has plans, but me…,” Heechul lamented as he logged onto his favorite gaming site to find most of his favorite players were absent. “Even the nerds have dates tonight.”

 

Shoving his keyboard back into place, Heechul spun around in his chair and glared at his sleeping pets. Even they had abandoned him.

 

“It’s only 9 o’clock.” Heechul scolded the slumbering cats. “Why are you always sleeping when I need you? Maybe I should go to sleep too and ring in the new year unconscious?”

 

Just as Heechul was about to rise and find a pair of comfy pajamas, his phone let out a loud beep signaling it had a text message. Swiping the device off the desk, Heechul hit the unlock button and stared at his inbox. He had several messages from various friends. At least they’d remembered him a little bit, even if they didn’t have time to actually spend time with him.

 

The first message was from Siwon. He was at home resting for his drama shooting the next day. His text read: “Happy New year, Hyung. May God continue to bless you. I‘m going to sleep now.”

 

“Happy New year, Shisus.” Heechul typed back to his band mate before scrolling to the next text.

 

The next one was from his sister and had a photo attached to it. “Happy New Year, brother dear! Mom says hi! Also, our cousin just had a baby. It just missed being born in 2013. I included a picture.”

 

The photo attached was of a new born baby, with dark hair and big black eyes. Heechul stared at the photo for a long while, thinking how cute the kid looked, despite having that typical newborn scrunch face look. He began to wonder what his own kid would look like if he were to have one. Any child of Kim Heechul’s would be beautiful, right?

 

“Like that will ever happen,” Heechul lamented, sitting his phone down without reading the next couple texts from various people. He suddenly wasn’t in the mood any longer. “You have to get married to have a kid and that will never happen. Or, I could skip the marriage and have a kid anyway.”

 

The idea weighed itself out in his head as Heechul spun back around and brought up the internet, deciding to send his fans a message before going to bed. Getting married was a complex subject for Heechul and thinking about it always made his head hurt. Not only did he have to leave his room to meet a wife, he had to make sure she was extremely tolerant and accepting. Not to mention that half of his love life normally consisted of members of the same sex. Sleeping with men when married to a woman was a definite no, no. Unless, his wife was into that sort of thing.

 

“Yeah, right…,” Heechul said with a sad sigh as he hit post on his pathetic journal entry about his life and stood. “I don’t want to think about it right now. I should be thinking about what I want to accomplish this year instead.”

 

Moving to the mirror on the back of his door, Heechul gazed at his withered reflection in disgust. He looked terrible. All the isolation lately, combined with his all night game marathons, had left him pale and with eye bags. Not to mention, all the weight he’d lost over the past few months. Siwon sent him extra food from set each week because of his skinny figure, making Heechul realize the younger was one of the few members that still paid attention to him. With Leeteuk gone and Donghae and Wookie now in China, the only people left in the dorm were him and Kangin, the latter never paying much attention to him in the first place.

 

“I wish Hannie was here. He’d pay attention to me.” Heechul muttered, surprised his mind had gone straight to the man who he hadn’t seen in person in almost two years. “I wonder what he’s doing right now? Probably having dinner with his mother.”

 

Thinking of Hankyung dampened Heechul’s spirits even more and made him feel more abandoned than before. Hankyung was his ultimate abandoner and it wasn’t prudent to think of the foreigner on a night he was supposed to be thinking optimistic. Though, the though of Hankyung suddenly showing up at his door and declaring he was coming home would be a great way to start the new year.

 

“Now you’re just being crazy, Kim Heechul.” Heechul scolded himself as he jerked his Lady Hee Hee wig out of the closet and stuck it on his head. “I don’t feel like being me tonight. Heechul’s pathetic.”

 

Sticking his loose locks under the blonde wig, Heechul rummaged through the closet for something to wear with it. Maybe pretending to be someone else would help him get through the lonely night in one piece? Finding nothing but his own boring clothes, Heechul exited his room and began digging through the laundry baskets the dorm aunt had left in the living room. Maybe one of the other members had something interesting he could wear? A red t-shirt in the bottom of one of the baskets caught his eye first. It was too big for him and would be comfortable to sleep in. Plus, it belonged to Siwon. Though the younger didn’t live in the dorms, he sometimes slept over and left clothing behind. Heechul completed the outfit with a pair of oversized grey socks.

 

“I feel better,” Heechul declared after he was dressed and scrounging around the kitchen for a drink. “I need alcohol.”

 

A bottle of soju and a beer later, Heechul found himself channel surfing in his wig and make-shift gown while he lamented about his pathetic life and texted people at random. By this point Heebum had awoken and was seated next to his master, staring up with a concerned look. Heechul paid no heed to his cat’s stare as he sent a message to Hankyung in China declaring he was a lonely, pathetic person and it was all the foreigner’s fault. He received no reply of course. He wasn’t even sure it was Hannie he'd texted anyway, his vision impaired a bit by the fact he’d forgone wearing his glasses this evening in favor of trying to be someone else. Lady Hee Hee / Siwon, didn’t wear glasses.

 

“Lady Won Won,” Heechul chuckled out loud, receiving a curious head turn from Heebum. “That’s who I am. I should set up a homepage for her. What do you think, Heebum?”

 

All Heebum did was stare up at him as the front door bell sounded and scared Heechul half to death. By this time it was 11 o’clock and most people who’d be ringing his doorbell were asleep. Curious about his new guest and excited that he wasn’t alone anymore, Heechul stood from the sofa and wobbled across the room to the front hallway. His balance was a bit off because of the alcohol he’d drank, but Heechul still managed to stumble to the front door and jerk it open without bothering to see who it was.

 

“What are you wearing?”

 

“I’m Lady Won Won…,” Heechul began to explain, his voice trailing off as he realized who was standing in front of him. “Siwon?”

 

“Can I come in?” Siwon questioned bashfully, his voice thick with worry.

 

“You’re supposed to be asleep.” Heechul frowned, “You can’t come in. I’m not me tonight, so you can’t be you either.”

 

“What are you talking about?”

 

“I’m Lady WON!” Heechul huffed, turning around and stomping down the hallway.

 

“Are you drunk?”

 

“A little, but that’s not the point.” Heechul called over his shoulder as Siwon shut the door and followed the older down the hallway. “GO AWAY!”

 

“Are you really telling me to leave!?” Siwon gaped, “After that text you sent me?”

 

“I didn’t send you a text” Heechul denied, plopping down on the sofa and scooping Heebum into his arms.

 

“You wrote that I was a terrible person for leaving you. That you were lonely, hated me, wanted a baby, the army was killing you and that you didn‘t want to be alone at midnight. Also, something about wanting to wrap yourself in my scent. Does that ring a bell?”

 

“That was meant for Hankyung,” Heechul frowned, realizing he’d sent his text earlier to the wrong person.

 

“Then why did the last part have my name in it?” Siwon asked, handing his phone to Heechul to read.

 

“I can smell Siwon everywhere. He smells good. I think I’ll wrap myself in him and go to sleep forever. Did I ever tell you how much I like him?” Heechul read out loud.

 

“What was that about?”

 

“I don’t remember!” Heechul huffed, shoving the phone back at his band mate. “I’m wearing your shirt and it smells good. Plus, I’m kind of tipsy.”

 

“Hyung, what’s the matter?”

 

“It’s New Years Eve and I’m alone,” Heechul whined as Siwon took a seat next to him on the sofa and removed his jacket. “You’re still in your pajamas.”

 

“You scared me with your rambling, so I drove over here without dressing. I don’t care how early filming is tomorrow. You sounded upset, so…,”

 

“Why?” Heechul suddenly interrupted, looking at Siwon with a confused gaze.

 

“Why what?”

 

“Why do you always care about me?” Heechul asked with a frown. “You text me everyday, send me food, and come over when I’m upset. No one else does that. Everyone else just ignores me and goes on with their idol lives while I rot away alone in the dark. Why do you care?”

 

“You’re my hyung and…,” Siwon began, his face reddening as he looked down.

 

“No, that’s not it!” Heechul cut off as Heebum jumped off his lap and he crossed his legs beneath him on the sofa. “Why are you blushing right now?”

 

“Well…,” Siwon stammered, his eyes glancing down at where Heechul’s night shirt had ridden up on his thighs. “You’re not wearing underwear and….,”

 

“Is that why you came over, Siwon-ah?”

 

“Is what why I came over?”

 

“For this,” Heechul began, placing a hand suggestively on Siwon’s upper thigh. “Do you want me?”

 

“Hyung, be serious.” Siwon frowned, "I came over because I was worried.”

 

“So, you don’t want me?” Heechul pouted, “Maybe that’s what I need this year…,”

 

“What do you need?”

 

“A new relationship.” Heechul answered, sounding confident. “I should start the year out with love.”

 

“Have you met a girl, hyung? Was that what the baby text was about?”

 

“No,” Heechul shook his head. “I’m still working on that part.”

 

“Then, what are you talking about?”

 

“You said you were worried and came over to help me, right?”

 

“Yes,”

 

“Sleep with me tonight, Siwon. Maybe if I start the new year in someone’s arms, things will be better this year?”

 

“Hyung, you can’t be serious?”

 

“Why not? We’ve slept together before. You’re not as innocent as people think, Choi Siwon.” Heechul purred scooting closer and moving his hand higher. “Please, Siwon-ah?”

 

Taking a deep breath, Siwon tried to decided what to do. It wouldn’t be the first time he’d slept with his hyung, but they weren’t exactly a couple and this type of intimate contact was still new for them. Heechul looked almost desperate and a bit out of it sitting next to him. He had dark circles under his eyes, no make-up on his face and his wig was crooked. If he slept with him, wouldn’t it be taking advantage of him?

 

“Let’s take the wig off first,” Siwon whispered, reaching out and removing the blonde wig from his hyung’s head. “There, that’s better.”

 

“I’ll turn on some music,” Heechul smiled, seeing that he was about to get his way.

 

Siwon just nodded as Heechul rose to his feet and crossed the room to turn on the stereo. His hyung did look awfully good walking around in only a night shirt and socks, causing things inside Siwon to stir. After the living room was filled with soft music, Heechul disappeared down the hallway to retrieve a few items and left Siwon alone to think. This entire situation was confusing him, just like his feelings for Heechul. It was true that he cared about his band mate deeply, and worried about him often. He even thought of the older in a sexual way at least once or twice a day, but did that mean his feelings were beyond that of friends?

 

“Hyung, what are we?” Siwon asked as Heechul reentered the room and began spreading a blanket on the wood floor in front of the sofa.

 

“What do you mean?” Heechul questioned with a confused look. “We’re friends.”

 

“Is that all?” Siwon whispered, his gaze dropping a bit as Heechul crawled over to him and pulled him off the sofa and onto the blanket on the floor.

 

“Don’t you dare chicken out,” Heechul ordered, grabbing Siwon’s shirt and pulling him into a harsh kiss. “I need this. I need you to be here for me right now, got it?”

 

“Yes,”

 

“Now, turn the lights off.” Heechul ordered as he swiped a pillow off the sofa and lay down on the floor.

 

Once the room was plunged into a soft darkness, the only light coming from the floor to ceiling windows in front of them, Siwon removed his t-shirt and lay down next to his hyung on the blanket. Heechul turned over on his side and faced the man next to him. His mind was a mess of confusing thoughts and emotions. He needed this. Pushing all he could from his mind, Heechul kissed Siwon’s waiting lips tenderly as the younger ran a hand up his inner thigh and under his nightshirt.

 

The exchange was slow and gentle, causing Heechul’s heart to speed up and his head to swim. It had been a while since he’d been kissed like this. Yes, he’d had a few trysts lately, but nothing loving or tender. Siwon always handled him so gently. Letting a moan escape his lips, Heechul fell back onto his pillow and lost himself to the feeling of Siwon’s hand fondling him.

 

Minutes passed filled with pants, whimpers, moans, lips, teeth and flesh. Things moved quickly, escalating with each minute that ticked closer to midnight. Heechul movements became desperate once his nightshirt had been stripped away and Siwon hovered over him, also without clothing. The younger looked amazing in the dim light, his muscles reflecting the lights from the city outside and his skin dewed in sweat.

 

“You’re beautiful, hyung.” Siwon complimented before Heechul could open his mouth to speak.

 

“I’m old, Siwon-ah. Have you seen the wrinkles around my eyes? Don’t lie to me.”

 

“You’re not old,” Siwon argued, kissing below each of Heechul’s cat like eyes. “I meant what I said. You’re beautiful.”

 

“Can’t I be handsome instead?” Heechul pouted, his hand searching the floor for the bottle of lube and the condom he’d brought earlier.

 

“OK, you’re handsome.” Siwon chuckled, sitting back on his knees and taking the items Heechul had located from him.

 

“No more talking. We’re running out of time.” Heechul instructed, glancing at the clock. “I want you inside me when midnight strikes.”

 

Silence followed as both men lost themselves to one another. Heechul clung to Siwon like a desperate lover as the younger worked his body into readiness. Each loving touch set Heechul’s skin on fire and made his heart beat wildly. This was the proper way to spend this hour, not alone sulking in his room.

 

“Oh, Siwon…,” Heechul panted, his legs trembling around the younger’s hips as he was slowly entered. “Move slowly. I want this to last.”

 

Obeying his hyung, Siwon began a gentle pace. Their bodies rocked together in unison, soft music filling their ears and the lights of Seoul reflecting off their sweat dewed skin. Heechul pressed his face in the crook of Siwon’s neck and inhaled the muscular man’s sweet scent. It was the scent he’d lost himself in earlier that night and one that made him feel safe inside.

 

“Ten seconds,” Siwon whispered in his ear as he watched the clock on the nearby wall tick down the time.

 

“Nine, eight…,” Heechul panted, stroking himself between them as they moved at a fervent pace, bodies impacting one another and pleasure building inside each of them. “Seven, Six..,”

 

“Five, four, three…,” Siwon counting along with him, his grip tightening on his hyung and movement’s becoming disjointed.

 

“Two…, one!” Heechul finished, his body filling with warmth and ecstasy, making his first moment in the new year one of pleasure and happiness, rather than pain and loneliness.

 

“Happy New Year, Heechul-ah.” Siwon whispered in his ear, bringing tears to Heechul’s eyes. “I love you.”


End file.
